Atlantic City, Baby!
by Cohen101
Summary: Mondler, sofaraoneshot. Takes place right after The OneHundreth, the gang heads to Atlantic City. Touches base with a little bit of Lobster.


**A/N: So I found like, a bazillion old Mondler stories I wrote a little while ago, and this is the beginning of what was to be a short story with only a couple chapters. It also has a bit of Lobster in it, so I guess it has double appeal… Didn't have time to finish it, might eventually, but if your reading this, hopefully you'll enjoy the story. I'm such a huge Mondler fan, and I hope I did justice to them both. There was also a part just before this with Mondler fluff that I sorta inserted during the show that they didn't air, so tell me if you're interested in that. If you enjoy it; please review! **

**Atlantic City, baby!**

Monica leaned her head against the cold window, depressed. Chandler was in-between her and Rachel in the back of the cab. They were heading back to the apartment; Phoebe determined to still go to Atlantic City, against the doctors' orders. He apparently didn't realize that giving birth to her brothers triplets was just a minor detour in Phoebe Buffey's plans.

She felt Chandlers hand slip into hers, wiggling his way between her fingers. She smiled into the window, unable to continue her sad façade. Yes, she longed for a baby, but she was willing to wait. What she had with Chandler was proving so far to be worth her childless status, and she reminded herself to thank Joey for talking her out of the Sperm bank all those years back.

"Do you guys think she's serious about Atlantic City?" Rachel asked, completely oblivious to their interactions.

"The lady just gave birth to her brothers triplets. If that doesn't entitle some vay-cay time, I don't know what does."

"That's true," Rachel muttered thoughtfully, looking out the window.

Monica stayed silent, brooding. More then ever she wanted a child. Ross had one. Phoebe had three, though technically they weren't hers, and technically, didn't have any of her genes, but still! She wanted one so bad! Chandler squeezed her hand as if reading her thoughts.

"Aw, pucker up Mon, it's a joyous day." If anyone other then Chandler had used the word "pucker", she'd be running the other way. Chandlers use of it made her want to kiss him. She mentally booted Rachel out of the car.

"Besides, we'll have enough fun in Atlantic City that you'll forget about all this baby mambo-jumbo!"

Rachel looked shocked at Chandlers wording. "Mambo-jumbo! Chandler, Phoebe just gave birth to triplets. Do you have a uterus?"

Chandler opened his mouth in a panicked "o". Monica turned away from the window, a smile on her face.

"Uh, no?" Chandler said, and Rachel sat up straighter.

"Do you have a vagina?"

Chandler looked horrified at the direction this conversation was going. "No!"

"Have you ever had three babies shooting out of your-"

"My God woman! Stop! Stop now!"

Rachel raised a finger at Chandler wiggling it in front of his face. He backed away into Monica, trying to get behind her. Monica bit her lip to keep from laughing. "You go girl!" she mentally cheered Rachel, even though she knew Chandlers comment had been mostly for her benefit.

"Having a baby is not mambo-jumbo business, okay?" Rachel asked, still pointing the finger, turning so she was sitting on her side.

"Oh-kay," Chandler backed away even further sporting the "MANIC!" look.

Rachel wasn't about to back down that easy. "Okay?!"

"Okay!!"

"Hey lady, can ya sit down, we're still movin"."

Rachel grudgingly took her seat, glaring at Chandler. Monica was crushed against the side door, at least a foot of space between Chandler and Rachel.

"Remind me to get some anti-demonic pills if Rach ever gets pregnant," he whispered to Monica as he slowly slid back into his seat. Rachel heard the comment and glared at him playfully.

"Switch me spots?" he asked Monica hopefully. Monica just smiled. "No? That's alright with me…" Monica smiled wider when Chandler began to fidget from Rachel's glare.

"Is it hot in here, or is it just me?" he asked nervously after a second, pulling at his shirt. Monica shrugged,

"I'm perfectly fine."

"Me too," Rachel added, and Chandler gulped melodramatically, shifting closer to Monica.

"I don't bite Chandler," Rachel stated, smiling sweetly. Chandler gave her a short laugh and wrapped his arms around Monica for safety, pulling her semi onto his lap. Rachel laughed and looked away, but Chandler didn't let go.

The rest of the ride to the apartment was quiet, though rather quick. She enjoyed being able to lean against Chandler without suspicion, but pulled away when Rachel glanced at them again. The joke was already long over, and she hoped that they hadn't been too obvious.

Monica was just finishing packing her things when there was a knock on her door. "Come in," she called out without look up from her bag. As hard as she tried, she couldn't get the stupid thing shut. She gave up after a couple more tries and saw Chandler standing, the door closed behind him.

"I thought only Rachel had that problem," he said off-handily, getting down on the floor next to her. He crossed his legs and looked at the bag thoughtfully, picking at the carpet.

"Is anyone out there?" she asked, nodding to the living room. He shook his head and she shifted closer to him, running her hand through his hair.

"Not to my knowledge," Chandler answered, smiling. Monica leaned forward and kissed him, wrapping her arms around his neck. He leaned back and pulled her on top of him, the bag lying forgotten off to the side.

And it was the first time they did it on the floor of Monica's room.

But not the last time.

---------

Joey had somehow managed to convince one of his connections (most presumed that his "connection" was a girl he'd slept with the day before) to lend them a large van for the drive down to Atlantic City.

"So how did you manage to get this again?" Chandler asked when he saw the van that sat eight. They were outside waiting for Phoebe to come back from the bathroom, looking at the beaten up car with some doubt.

"You know, just, pulled some strings," Joey answered hastily, looking for somewhere to look.

Chandler didn't buy his act at all, "And would any of these strings be G?"

Joey gave him a glare. "Do you want the car or not?" he asked.

"We want the car Joe," Ross interrupted before Chandler had a chance to speak. "And we're thankful you were able to, uh, acquire it for us."

"Pleasure was all mine," Joey smirked and Chandler put his head in his hands. Monica touched him lightly on the back and he smiled at her.

"I call back seat," she warned and everyone looked at her. "It has uh, lots of leg room," she nodded and Chandler jumped at the opportunity,

"Well in that case, I think I'll call it as well!"

"Well, since Joey's driving and Phoebe gets shotgun, me and you are going in the middle…" Rachel bit her lip, reminded herself that Ross was still married to Emily. Stupid London, she cursed. It just wasn't fair!

Phoebe came out of the coffee shop, her rather large funky handbag banging at her side. "Everyone ready?" she called out cheerfully, opening the passenger door.

"Just waiting for you," Joey confirmed, and Phoebe jumped up and down excited.

"Oh- oh! Remember when everyone was ready?" she asked, picking up right where they left off before the hospital.

"High-five!" Joey shouted, just as excited. They high-fived each other, and Chandler leaned down to Monica,

"This is going to get really old, really fast, isn't it?" he asked, and Monica just gave him a sympathetic look. She found it rather cute how excited Phoebe was, and wanted to make this trip all about Phoebe… and Chandler if they managed to get any time alone. Joey walked around the van grinning, opening the driver side door and getting in.

Ross slid the side door opened, Monica and Chandler climbing in first.

"Wow," Chandler started, sniffing the car, "What a… wonderfully pleasant odor!" he said bluntly.

Joey turned around. "You want in, or do you want out?" he asked sternly.

"In."

"Oh-oh! Remember when you yelled at Chandler?" Phoebe asked still as excited as before.

"Yeah! High-Five!" They high-fived each other and Chandler put his head in Monica's lap almost to the point of tears. This was going to be one very long ride.

Rachel glared at Ross from the corner of her eye. The car was quiet, the silence broken by Ross popping open a bag of chips that had mysteriously appeared from within Phoebe's bag. Stupid Ross and stupid Emily and stupid London. And while she was at it, she might as well throw in the stupid bag of chips.

It was always the same with them, one falling for the other, and getting up while the other fell and it was just this one, long, continuous cycle of falling and getting up and falling again between them. And right now she wanted nothing less then just Ross, just to herself.

"Ross, can you pass the chips," she asked suddenly. _Why the hell did you say that? You idiot! You don't even like chips!_

"Are you sure you want chips and not some, uh, water maybe?" he asked, picking up a bottle of water and shaking it good-heartily.

_Always the questioner, eh? Stupid Ross and Stupid questions._

"Ross, the chips," Rachel snapped, not in the mood for small talk.

"No water then, uh?"

"Ross!"

_What the hell was he trying to do? She could take care of herself!_

"What? I was only asking!"

"Well don't ask and just do it!"

_Like a normal person!_

"What's wrong with asking questions, uh? I mean, where would we be if no one ever asked questions? What if Newton never asked why the apple fell down instead of up? What if-"

"Ross! No one cares about your stupid sciency... icky facts! I just want some chips!"

_Even though I really don't! _

"And I just asked a simple question!"

"Well if you'd stop asking questions, maybe your "wife" wouldn't be half-way across the world right now!"

_You idiot! Just give me the chips before I say something else stupid!_

"Oh! Okay, now you've gone too far! See these chips? Well-"

"Ross! Ugh, you're such an IDIOT sometimes!"

"You're such a PAIN sometimes!"

Phoebe turned around before the fight escalated even further. "Okay, okay, now, what do you _really_ think is the problem? I'm sure this wasn't all started because of some stupid chips. I see very murky aura's surrounding the both of you, and they aren't of chips and water!"

"Phoebe, the only problem here is Ross and his idiotic… idioticy!"

"Don't try and pin this on me Green, you're the one who-"

"Aww, look!" Phoebe pointed to the back seat where Monica and Chandler were sitting. Or rather, sleeping against each other, looking as cute as cute can get. They were spread out against the seat and had ignored the seatbelts, Chandler pressed against the back, one arm propping his head up and the other around Monica. Monica was curled as much as she could on a thin seat smiling softly in her dreams.

"Aw, look at that," Rachel said, smiling sweetly at the two.

"I wanna see!" Joey whined, grudgingly keeping his eyes on the road.

"Joey, don't think about it!" Ross warned when Joey's eyes began to stray from the white lines.

"Shush!" Rachel practically yelled and Ross gave her a look.

"But I wanna!" Joey complained from the front, and Phoebe took out a camera from her purse.

"Here, take a picture," she whispered to Rachel, who took the camera and awed as she snapped a shot of the two. The flash stirred Chandler and he nuzzled his head further into Monica's hair. Rachel took another picture.

"Aww!" Rachel cooed, holding her hands and the camera to her heart. "They're so cute!"

"That she thinks is endearing," Ross muttered to the side and Rachel slapped him lightly. "Well, then leave them alone!" he said, and Rachel faced forward with a pout. She sneaked a glance back at them and Ross rolled his eyes.

"Oh- oh, remember when Monica and Chandler were being cute on the way to Atlantic City?" Phoebe whispered to Rachel.

"High-five," she squeal-whispered back, giving Phoebe a high-five. Ross glared at them and Rachel took a picture of him.

"Stop that!" Ross whined, trying to grab the camera.

"Whatcha gonna do? Uh? Uh? Uh?" Rachel asked, pulling away and taking another picture of a furious Ross. Ross tried to glare at her, but they both knew he was holding back a smile.

"I dun wanna drive anymore," Joey interjected again, pouting. He didn't like being left out of all the fun.

"I'll drive if you want," Ross suggested, looking around at them. They all looked at him and after a second started laughed. "What?" he protested.

"Sure, and get there in a two weeks instead of two hours?"

"Hey! At least it's better then getting us all killed!" he retorted, looking at Rachel. Rachel opened her mouth and pointed to herself.

"At least-"

"Stop it, stop it, and stop it!" Phoebe yelled, skillfully still managing to keep her voice at a whisper. "You'll wake them up!" she scolded and Ross crossed his arms and turned his body away from Rachel as Rachel did the same. Phoebe took the forgotten camera from the floor and took a picture of both of them. "You silly, silly children," she scolded before turned back to watch the road.

Chandler woke up in Monica's hair. He smiled, pressing his face into it, nuzzling her neck, feeling the warmth that radiated from her body and made his own feel whole. He squeezed her hand tightly, and tried to get closer to her, kissing the back of her neck gently.

He loved waking up like this, loved waking up with just Monica, without the need to worry about anyone or anything else. Something bumped him up and snapped him from his daydream. The soft thrum of the engine reached his ears, and within seconds his mind was playing back all the actions he'd previously gone through.

It was like watching one of those flashback episodes on Days of Our Lives… Which he really _didn't_ need to think about during a time like this…

First he'd seen the car and teased Joey about using sex to get it.

Then Monica called the backseat, as did he.

Then Joey and Phoebe did that stupid high-five thing.

Then he settled into the backseat and they started driving.

Then Monica fell asleep and her head rolled onto his shoulder…

Then he woke up, cuddling with Monica.

He heard voices and instantly opened his eyes.

Rachel glanced at him and Monica from her seat, but he was pretty sure she didn't see him awake.

"Stop it," he heard Ross mutter.

"Stop what?" Rachel asked innocently, and Chandler drowned out the rest of their friendly banter.

What were they going to do now? They'd be busted for sure. Everyone was in the car, and everyone had seen them. Everyone was going to know about them, and they were going to be exposed.

"Monica," he whispered quietly so that no one else in the vehicle would be able to hear him. "Monica," he tried again when he got no response. Monica stirred just a bit, and he bit his lip. He squeezed her hand and tried one last time.

"Monica! Exposed!" he hissed, and he could feel her body jolt to life and pitch forward following the motion of the car. He held onto her tightly as they hit bump after bump. It finally stopped and Chandler whispered into her ear, "Close your eyes and don't move." She twitched her hand and the other parts of her body, as if confirming where each one was.

"We're in the car, and they've already seen us," he whispered into her hair, hoping she could hear him. He could barely even hear him. What was he supposed to do now? "What do we do?" he asked, panic in his voice.

Monica thought for a moment before she answered, "Follow my lead," whispering quietly and Chandler nodded from behind her.

Monica sat up slowly, Chandler following expectantly, looking for the lead he was supposed to follow.

"Where are we?" Monica asked with an exaggerated yawn, raising her hands over her head. Everyone but Joey turned in their seats to look at the two, and Chandler brought his hands to his eyes quickly as well, rubbing them firmly.

"Aw, look who decided to wake up," Rachel cooed, looking back and forth between the pair lovingly. "And Chandler doesn't normally look good with women," she added with a knowing nod. Chandler dropped his act.

"You're so sweet," he smiled forcefully. Rachel returned the smile. Monica shifted away from him a little, putting some space between them. She looked up at the driver seat, where Joey was trying to see them through the rearview mirror.

"Where are we now?" she asked again faking curiosity while Chandler accepted a chip bag from Ross.

"We should be there in twenty minutes. And how come I get stuck driving and Chandler gets all the action?" Joey asked, pouting again.

"Thanks Captain."

"You're welcome, Sleeping Beauty," Joey jibbed. It was one of those rare times one of his witty comments worked out.

"Oh, look," Chandler, replied dryly. "Little Bambi's all grown up."

Joey looked at Chandler through the rearview mirror. "Dude, my name's Joey," he finally said, and Chandler closed his eyes, wincing. Monica laughed softly beside him, Rachel facing them, hanging off her seat.

Ross jumped up at the chance, hanging off the back of Joey's seat. "I said that I could drive," he reminded, and Rachel snorted.

"Yeah, right," she managed to get out in between fits of laughter.

Ross looked over to the back for help. Chandler had a goofy smile on his face, and he immediately skipped him and went to Monica. "Help a brother out?" he asked and Monica shook her head.

"I'm actually with Rachel on this one," Monica nodded. Ross gave everyone one last look and curled up in his chair, sulking.

"So what was all that about anyways?" Rachel asked pointing at the two and Monica looked up to her blankly.

Ross dropped his silent brooding and turned around, mimicking Rachel's position. "Yeah, what were you doing with my sister?" he asked suspiciously, giving a protective glance to Monica.

Chandler looked wide-eyed from Ross to Rachel and back. "N-nothing dude… instinct I guess." He looked down at his feet and started playing with them while Monica turned to the window and stared determinedly out.

"No, really," Rachel asked. Chandler looked up to see Rachel's face 3 inches from his own. He jolted back into his seat. "What's going on between you two?"

Monica and Chandler glanced at each other. They needed an excuse. Any excuse.

"I had a nightmare last night," Monica blurted out, staring at her fidgeting hands. Chandler took the explanation with open arms and jumped in,

"That's right! I wanted her to feel safe…" he trailed off lamely, losing steam quick.

"Oh," Ross' suspicious look dropping off his face at once. "Well, then, uh, thanks, I guess…"

Rachel narrowed her eyes at them. "You're welcome…?" Chandler answered, shifting uncomfortably under Rachel's stare. She gave up less then ten seconds later.

"Well, you guys make cute friends," she finally admitted.

"That we do," Chandler agreed, sighing. Rachel smiled at them, turning back in her seat.

He and Monica exchanged secret looks in the back seat. They managed to get by them again, but they would have to be more careful in the future.

A lot more careful.


End file.
